


Twenty Random Facts About Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Alternate Reality, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/"><b>30_kisses</b></a> theme #20, the road home.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty Random Facts About Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/profile)[**30_kisses**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/30_kisses/) theme #20, the road home.

1\. Ace did not care about Luffy at all at first. At three years old, Ace did not understand why his mother was having a baby, and he did not see why he should care. After Luffy was born, Ace found his mother often fussing over him, this loud, squealing bundle of blankets, and curious, Ace often peered at Luffy when he was sleeping in the cradle, so small yet so able to cause a ruckus. The first time Luffy opened his eyes while Ace was watching him and smiled, arm reaching out for Ace, though, Ace fell for him.

2\. Ace is not the first person Luffy sees, but he is the first person Luffy remembers. Ace had been kept out of their parents' bedroom when Luffy was born because childbirth just did not happen with a three-year-old running underfoot, but he had been near Luffy ever since, and the first thing Luffy can remember is Ace leading him by the hand, laughing.

3\. Although Ace is completely loyal to Whitebeard, he cannot hurt Luffy. Ace knows that if he has to fight Luffy, he will give up. He has always been the one protecting Luffy, and that is a hard habit to break. More than that, though, Ace knows that he will never be able to lift a finger against Luffy in seriousness. He would not be able to bear the consequences, and whatever happens, Ace will _not_ lose Luffy.

4\. Luffy may idolize Shanks, but Ace is the person he loves the most. Ace has always been the one constant in Luffy's life, the one person who has been there ever since he can remember. Ace has always been there, and Luffy cannot, will not, see it any other way. He does not know how to see it any other way.

5\. Ace has three tattoos. Two of them are the ones that everyone sees, his name on his left arm and the sign of Whitebeard on his back, but he also has a tattoo on his upper thigh, right below the junction of thigh and hip. Unsurprisingly, it is of a monkey.

6\. The wristlet Luffy wore in Skypiea is from Ace. Ace gave it to him in Alabasta, but in all the rush to save Alabasta, Luffy misplaced it and did not find it until he was digging in his pocket on the way to the Angel Island dock. Luffy put it on immediately after discovering it, but he misplaced it again while sneaking out of Skypiea. Luffy does not know where it is right now.

7\. When Luffy was six, he asked Ace if Ace will always be with him. Ace said yes. They do not speak of that pact, but it is an implicit understanding between them, something that does not need words. They do not know how yet, but they _will_ spend the rest of their lives together after they reach their goals.

8\. Ace has Luffy's wanted ad up on the wall of his room. He also has a picture of them by his bed. It is a picture of them on Luffy's seventh birthday; Luffy is squirming within Ace's grasp as Ace tickles him, his mouth smeared with cake, and they are both laughing. Ace's subordinates find these things strangely sentimental, but they do not mention this to Ace.

9\. Ace is far from a virgin, but he has never kissed anyone beside Luffy. Because kissing is intimate, and Ace knows that he will only ever love Luffy like that. This is the same reason why he has never allowed anyone else even to touch the tattoo on his thigh.

10\. Luffy unwittingly gave his first kiss to Ace. He was six at the time, and when he asked his mother why people kiss each other, she told him that a kiss is something a person gives to someone special to him or her. When Ace crouched in front of him later that day, Luffy leaned forward and kissed him, and when Ace asked him why, Luffy said, "Kaa-san said that kisses are what people give to their special person." Ace ruffled Luffy's hair and kissed him back.

11\. That was Ace's first kiss as well, and this was when Ace began falling in love with Luffy.

12\. When he was young, Luffy always snuck into Ace's bed at night when he had a nightmare or when there was a thunderstorm outside or when he wanted to tell Ace a secret. Ace always let him and held him tight each time. Luffy never wanted it any other way.

13\. This did not stop when Luffy became older. In fact, Luffy slept in Ace's bed four nights out of seven because he wanted to, and Ace never stopped him. He didn't want to.

14\. Their mother eventually found out, and she told them the next day that they were too old to be sharing the same bed. Luffy did not stop no matter what she used, tears or threats or bribes or cajoles, and she decided to talk to Ace alone about how this was not right and how he had to stop it if Luffy wouldn't. Ace tried that night, but when Luffy came to him and snuggled into him, Ace gave in and did not resist. Their mother gave up after that day.

15\. Ace will never let himself not be stronger than Luffy. He has protected Luffy ever since the beginning, and even though Luffy is almost an adult and so much stronger now, Ace will still always be stronger, so if Luffy is ever in trouble, Ace can rush in and protect him. Because it's what a big brother should do.

16\. Ace ate his fruit a year after he set sail from home. When he discovered his power, he thought, _I will never have to worry about not being strong enough to protect him_. To Ace, this is the main purpose of his devil fruit.

17\. The wristlet Ace wears he received from Luffy the day he left. Luffy had said, _Remember me always_, and Ace had said _yes_ back. He has never taken it off since, not even while showering.

18\. Ace does not suddenly fall asleep in the middle of something very often, but when he does, Luffy likes to take advantage of him. One time, Ace woke up to find himself completely naked, an apple in his mouth, and later, he tickled Luffy for a whole fifteen minutes as payback.

19\. One of Luffy's favorite pastimes is eating watermelons late at night during summer. Before Ace left, they ate watermelons together every summer night since Luffy was five. After they finished, Luffy would lean against Ace and fall asleep, and every night, Ace carried Luffy back into the house.

20\. Right before he comes, Ace pictures the way Luffy will look the first time he takes him, the way he will moan Ace's name, the way he will wrap his arms around Ace's neck, and the way his face will look right before he orgasms. This has driven Ace over the edge every time.

05.10.29


End file.
